


Solemnly Swear

by Val_Creative



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Best Friends, Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a spring afternoon break, Dick and Wally find the Marauder’s Map. Trouble is making it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solemnly Swear

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what, everyone? IT'S BEEN **THIRTEEN YEARS** SINCE I'VE BEEN PUBLISHING ON MY OLDEST WRITING ACCOUNT! HAPPY ANNIVERSARY! :D I figured since my first fanwork was Harry Potter, that something Harry Potter-esque should go up! And Birdflash is still an old, old love of mine, and this had been requested ages ago on Tumblr by an anon, so please enjoy! I'm so glad to still be doing this and here with you! Thank you! ♥♥

*

They meet on the staircase to the North tower, right after the last Divination class lets out.

(To hell with it, Professor Nelson couldn't predict if his morning oatmeal would be warm or cold tomorrow morning.)

Wally's cheeks are flushed by the time he gets up to where Dick already waits and fiddles with his tie. They're almost as red as the scarlet color of his Gryffindor emblem. Dick has the faintest urge to smile, his fingertips smoothing over green and silver silk.

The redhead pants, but says nothing as he thrusts some heavy, old and yellowed parchment at Dick's face.

An inquisitive eyebrow but Dick takes it, opening to reveal the blank pages. "Where did you steal this off of?" he asks, scooting over a second to let Wally sit next to him and fan his armpits with his uniform robe.

A self-satisfied look.

"Professor Lance's desk." Wally announces, "She didn't even see me."

Dick cackles, balling up a fist and smacking his knuckles against Wally's in congratulations.

"You're about as bad as me, Gryffin- _dork_."

Wally shoves his shoulder, grumbling, "Shut up, dude."

Dick jabs a finger against the parchment. "So, what? Is it hexed? Am I going to wake up with my hands covered in boils?"

"Probably not," Wally says, shrugging and unpocketing his wand, poking the blank parchment. "It was filed under _Confiscated and Highly Dangerous_."

"Cause if my hands are covered in permanent boils, you are feeding me in the Hospital Wing. For several weeks."

"Dude, _I don't know what it does_. That's why—" Wally mumbles a charm under his breathing, poking it harder when nothing happens. "—I'm trying to figure it out now. Hold it steady."

"Hey, wasn't there a rumor going around the school about a map that could show every hidden passageway in and out?"

"Don't you know like, three of them?"

Dick grins at him, stunningly white. " _Three_? Not as good as all of them."

Wally snickered, returning the grin with good-natured humor. "You really are a Slytherin, greedy bastard."

"Says the Gryffindor paling around with him."

"I'm an open-minded kind of guy," Wally replied, gesturing with his wand. "Hell… look at me, I'm using magic. _Magic_."

"Not really, you're kinda sucking at getting this to tell us what it is."

"You try then," Wally complains, and Dick raises his own wand expressionlessly, blue eyes hardening with concentration.

"…"

"…"

"You have no idea what you're doing."

" _Nope_."

*


End file.
